Solo mía
by The wolf of the hall
Summary: Kisshu está reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos por Ichigo. De repente, se le ocurre una solución para todos sus problemas... ¿O será que solo causara más?
1. Chapter 1

Kisshu observó al gran amor de su vida caminar rumbo a su casa, tenía una dulce sonrisa en la cara. Esa sonrisa que solo Masaya podía provocar. ¿Alguna vez ella sonreiría así por él? La seguía a una distancia segura, una en que la bola rosa peluda que siempre la acompañaba no pudiera detectarlo. Al fin y al cabo, hoy no quería causarle problemas, solo quería verla e imaginar que la razón de esa sonrisa era él.

Una vez que Ichigo entró a casa, el alíen no tuvo más remedio que refugiarse entre las sombras del árbol junto a la ventana de su habitación. Sabía que iba a tener que esperar un par de horas antes de que ella subiera, pero no era algo que le importara. Ya no importaba nada en realidad.

No era exageración, era la pura verdad. Ya no tenía un lugar a donde ir; Deep Blue- sama, su dios, lo abandonó; había traicionado a su gente pese a ser su única esperanza; Taruto y Pie le habían dado la espalda después de arruinar uno de sus mejores planes por salvar a Ichigo y seguía herido por su resiente batalla con Blue Knight. ¿Todavía le quedaba otra cosa que perder? Oh, cierto, lo que nunca tuvo era lo que más le dolía: el amor de su Gatita. Se lo había dado todo y aun así no era suficiente. No importaba lo mucho tratara, no era suficiente siquiera para que ella se molestara en escucharlo.

Estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la adolescente pelirroja ya había entrado a su habitación y empezaba a prepararse para ir a la cama.

Lleno de furia y con una nueva perspectiva, esperó a que Ichigo durmiera profundamente para entrar en su habitación, con sus Espadas Dragón listas para apropiarse de su vida en caso de que ella siguiera rehusandose a escucharlo.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Alíen! ¡Alíen! ¡Ichigo, alíen- Masha se puso de inmediato entre su ama y el intruso.

\- Masha, es muy tarde… quiero dormir…- Ichigo comenzó a darse la vuelta cuando de repente una voz la despertó por completo.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que la gatita no siempre quiere estar al servicio de la tierra, ¡nya!

Kisshu aprovechó su momentáneo shock para subirse en su cama y colocar sus espadas justo alrededor de su cuello.

\- Así que, ¿cómo has estado, amor mío?

Aunque estaba aterrada, Ichigo hablo con la voz firme

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Déjame ir!

\- Créeme si pudiera esto habría acabado hacer mucho tiempo-. Su voz sonó más siniestra de lo que había querido, pero pareció funcionar.

\- Kisshu, lo digo en serio, déjame en paz. - Dado que era incapaz de alcanzar su medallón en la posición en la estaba, tuvo que hablar con mucha cautela.

En lugar de responder, el alíen permaneció en silencio contemplándola por lo que parecieron horas.

\- ¿Ichigo -, el que usará su nombre normal solo la alarmó más- por qué me odias?

\- Quieres extinguir a los de mi especie, siempre estas buscando matarme y le has hecho daño a las personas que más quiero, ¿eso no es suficiente? ¡Ahora vete ya!- se estaba poniendo nerviosa, a estas alturas Masha ya debería haber enviado un mensaje de alerta, la ayuda ya debería estar en camino, ¿o no?

\- Jajajajajajajaja ¿Te das cue… jajajajajajaja…cuentas de que… jajajajajajaja… de que to… jajajajajaja.

"Va a despertar a mis padres"- Kisshu, me estas asustando, vete ya.

Las últimas dos palabras hicieron que su expresión cambiara radicalmente, e Ichigo pensaba que antes estaba asustada.

\- Lo que sea por complacerte, Koneko-chan.- Hizo desaparecer sus armas- ¡Pero tú vienes conmigo!- Y sin más, se abalanzó sobre ella.

Se teletransportó con un único pensamiento: "Al fin eres solo mía."


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola! :D**

**Voy a ser sincera. La verdad es que cuando escribí el primer capítulo no tenía intención de continuarlo. Fue uno de esos momentos en donde la inspiración vino y pues… xD**

**Luego, no sé por qué se me ocurrió una idea para la trama y aquí estoy. **

**No sabía si alguien la iba leer, así que MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A: MEW ROSALINDA, ANGEL-UTAU, KISSHU-WRITTER, NELLY-SAN, LOLITA GOTICA, Y ALGUIEN MÁS, que dejaron reviews en el anterior. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y es posible que no lean esto, pero me dieron ánimos para subir la continuación.**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten **

Capítulo 2.

Masha no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la raptaran. Pero sí podía avisar a los demás y ayudar a rescatarla. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue volando al café a despertar a Shirogane.

Ichigo despertó confundida y con migraña. Lo primero que notó fue que no estaba en su cuarto, sino en una habitación redonda de paredes marrones. Solo había una gran… cama- en realidad, no estaba segura de que ese fuera el nombre del objeto sobre el que se encontraba, pero parecía tener la misma función- que ocupaba la mayor parte del cuarto y dos puertas, una justamente enfrente de la otra. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior… ¿Todavía era de noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días?

Rápidamente, le dio un vistazo a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Todavía tenía la misma ropa puesta y, sorprendentemente, no estaba atada ni nada.

Se oyó la puerta de su derecha abrirse.

-¡Oh, ya despertaste!- Kisshu cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras entraba.

-Estaba empezando a preocuparme, no sabía si la teletransportación te causaría algún efecto secundario-continuó, alegremente- Dime, ¿te sientes bien?

_"¿Pero qué le pasa a este alienigena demente? ¡Actúa como si no me hubiera puesto sus dos espadas al cuello antes de raptarme!"_

-¿Ichigo, cuándo vas a aprender?-su tono ahora era frío- Te acabó de preguntar si te sientes bien. Sé buena chica y contéstame. Ya.

La pelirroja no contestó. No, no le iba a dar el placer de obedecerle y menos en esas circunstancias. Solo lo miró a los ojos, esperando que su enojo ocultara el miedo que tenía.

-Está bien… Si así quieres jugar- dijo el alíen mientras un sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por su rostro.

De repente la "cama" en donde se encontraba la Mew se iluminó como si hubiera una lámpara gigante adentro de ella y dos segundos después, Ichigo quedó paralizada del dolor. La estaba electrocutando.

-¡Jajajajaja! Tú te lo buscaste, cariño- ahora riéndose como maniaco-. Te tengo que enseñar a obedecer- dijo con mucha más seriedad.

"¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien parezca cambiar tan rápido de humor?!"

Después de un momento la "cama" se apagó e Ichigo, que apenas estaba incorporada, calló sobre su estómago.

-No te preocupes, esto no puede matarte, amenos que…-se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación- Si yo fuera tú no intentaría bajarme de la eliquia. En fin, dulces sueños, amor.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ichigo no se volvió a incorporar. La migraña era insoportable y, a decir verdad, ahora tenía miedo de moverse. No estaba atada; no, esto era mucho peor.

_"¿CÓMO VOY A SALIR DE AQUÍ?"  
_

Masha entró por la ventana del dormitorio del Shirogane y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza frenéticamente en un intento de despertarlo.

-¡Alíen! ¡Alíen! ¡Ichigo raptada! ¡Ichigo raptada! ¡Se la llevó! ¡Ichigo…

-Ahh, Masha, más despacio- Shirogane se incorporó con pesar-. Ahora sí, ¿qué decías? ¿Y ahora qué hizo Ichigo?

-¡Kisshu la raptó! ¡Kisshu la raptó! ¡Masha no pudo hacer nada! ¡Masha no…

El entonces medio dormido jefe del Café Mew ahora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se paró de la cama en un salto.

-¡Corre y manda una señal a las demás, yo voy a despertar a Keiichiro!

**N/a: Las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas.**

**Gracias por leer **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Eran las cinco de la mañana con trece minutos minutos.

Shirogane estaba sentado detrás de Keiichiro, mientras éste intentaba rastrear las últimas actividades alienigenas registradas.

Ichigo no tenía su medallón con ella, el radar indicaba que seguía en casa de sus padres…

Sus padres, no había pensado en ellos. Sabía por Ichigo que no eran tan madrugadores como él y que no tenían la costumbre de entrar al cuarto de su hija para despertarla, así que por momento no tenía que preocuparse por crear un fachada. Pero, sin duda era algo en lo que debería de empezar a pensar ya…

Apenas habían pasado dos minutos cuando exclamó:

-¡Por todos los cielos, ¿dónde están las demás?!

-Tranquilo, seguramente no tardan en llegar. No han pasado ni diez minutos desde que Masha mandó la señal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar? Justamente, el tiempo es lo más indispensable en una situación así. No sabemos dónde están y tampoco lo que ese depravado podría estar hacien…

-Es por eso que necesitamos pensar con claridad- Zakuro había llegado sin que se percataran-. No podemos dejarnos llevar por la angustia, por mucho que nos abrume.

-Zakuro-san tiene razón. Deberíamos estar considerando los más los detalles-. Letucce iba llegando, seguida de Minto

-Kisshu seguramente la llevó al paraíso del que tanto había estado hablado- dijo la segunda.

-Hay que dar por hecho que tal cosa no existe aquí en esta dimensión. Lo más seguro es que se la haya llevado a su guarida…

-Eso no pasó-Keiichiro la interrumpió cordialmente- no hay registros de actividad cerca del portal a la guarida de los aliens. Si se la llevó a otra dimensión, no fue una de la que sepamos.

-¿Creen que, más que cambiarla de dimensión… se la haya llevado a otro planeta?- La voz de Minto fue débil, esta vez no se molestó en fingir que era indiferente al hecho de que su amiga estaba desaparecida.

-No lo sé- Shirogane parecía agotado-, pero si lo hizo…

Toc, toc, toc.

-Debe de ser Pudding san. Voy a abrirle.- Dijo Letucce apresuradamente y salió disparada a la entrada del Café.

Estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, como todos los demás; pero no quería seguir viendo esa expresión en el rostro de Shirogane.

Cuando abrió la puerta se llevó la sorpresa de no encontrarse con Pudding, sino con Masaya Aoyama.

-¡Aoyama-san!

-Buenas noches. Disculpa la hora, pero ¿puedo pasar?- Lucía un tanto alterado.

-Claro, pasa.

-¿Dónde está Ichigo? ¿Viene en camino? Dime qué está bien, por favor.-Se notaba que el pobre chico estaba esforzándose por ser mantener la postura pero, al igual que a los demás, la ansiedad se lo comía. ¿Cómo se suponía que Lettuce iba a darle la noticia?

-A… Aoyama-san… Ichigo-san… ¡Ichigo-san fue capturada por Kisshu y no sabemos dónde empezar a buscar! ¡Lo siento!

-¿Qué? 

Después de un silencio, Shirogane continuó:

-Si se la llevó a otro planeta…No estoy seguro de que podamos…

-Aoyama-san está aquí.- Lettuce entró justo en el momento indicado.

Todos estaban un poco sorprendidos, por lo que Keiichiro se vio obligado a romper la incomodidad del momento.

-Aoyama-kun, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- Aunque éste pensaba saber la respuesta, quería escucharlo por sí mismo.

-Me desperté con una pesadilla, una sobre en la que Ichigo estaba en peligro. Traté de decirme que solo había sido un sueño, pero no podía relajarme; así decidí dar una caminata por el parque… Cuando vi las luces del Café prendidas supe que algo no estaba bien. Lettuce san me acaba de decir lo que pasó…-Una ola de determinación se apoderó de él- ¡Voy a hacer lo que sea por rescatarla. Por favor, déjenme ayudarlos!

-Por supuesto, entre más seamos, mejor.-Shirogane habló con voz firme. No le agradaba completamente la idea de aquel chiquillo ayudando, pero sabía que la posibilidad de rescatar a Ichigo era más grande con Blue Knight de su lado.

-¡Disculpen la demora, na no da!- Pudding iba entenado por la puerta trasera-. Uno de mis hermanos se enfermó y Pudding tuvo que cuidar de él, Pudding no quería irse hasta asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, na no da.

-Está bien- dijo Zakuro-. Lo importante es que ya está el equipo completo y ya es hora de poner manos a la obra.

_"Pero, ¿por dónde empezar?"_ Pensó Minto preocupada.

**N/a: Sí ya tenía el siguiente capítulo… También ya tengo el cuarto, solo me falta pulirlo un poco; y medio trazado el quinto… Sobre eso… **

**¿Piensan que los capítulos así están bien o preferían que los junte para hacerlos un poco más largos? Algo así como el dos y tres juntos, o no sé…**

**En fin, toda crítica es bien recibida.**

**Gracias por leer **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

En el Café Mew, todos se encontraban pensando en una manera de ocultar el suceso a los padres de la líder. Uno pensaría que este sería el momento ideal para revelarles la verdad, pero eso sería estúpido y todos lo sabían. No solo los pondría en un gran peligro, sino que estaban seguros de que enloquecerían al saber que su hija fue raptada por alienígena demente que además de haber jurado hacerla suya algún día, también había intentado acabar con la vida en la Tierra incontables veces.

-¡Ya sé! Sé que suena improbable, pero podríamos entrar a su casa y dejar una nota que diga que Ichigo tuvo que salir de emergencia por algo que pasó en el café, en la escuela, en donde sea.

-¿Ichigo levantándose temprano? Sus padres van a empezar a sospechar, ¿sabes?- El tono de Shirogane fue altanero, afortunadamente todos sabían que no era por que estuviera enojado por la idea de la Mew azul, sino que esa era su manera de enfrentar la ansiedad.

-A mí no me parece mala idea- dijo Keiichiro con intención de suavizar a su compañero.

-Sí, ya después, podemos inventar que Ichigo-nonechan tuvo que quedarse más tiempo en el café, hacer una obra, volar a Inglaterra, salir en una película,- Pudding habría seguido con una lista interminable de no ser porque Zakuro la interrumpió.

-Eso suena razonable, y aunque es posible que sospechen es mejor a que sepan la verdad- su voz era impenetrable.

-Está bien, entonces eso es lo que se hará- para Shiroganne era mejor cerrar el asunto de una vez.- Después de eso tenemos que encontrar a Pai y a Taruto, seguramente ellos tienen una idea de a dónde se llevó ese maldito a Ichigo. ¡Mews, a trabajar!

_

Aoyama fue el encargado de escribir y dejar la nota, ya que era el que mejor conocía la letra de Ichigo y quería ver con sus propios ojos el lugar en donde todo había sucedido.

Fue difícil.

Dudaba mucho que alguien entendiera su dolor. Por supuesto que sabía que todos en el Café se preocupaban por su novia, pero decir que él estaba extremadamente preocupado era quedarse corto.

Ichigo no solamente era la chica de sus sueños, fue la persona que le devolvió la fe en la humanidad, fue la persona que pudo entrar en su corazón con tan solo una sonrisa, la única con la podía compartir sus pensamientos sin miedo a ser juzgado, ella fue quien lo ayudo a mejor en todos los sentidos posibles, ella fue quien cambió su mundo por completo.

Ella no estaba.

Ella había sido raptada por un alíen que no lo pensaba dos veces cuando se trataba de lastimar a los demás de múltiples maneras con tal de obtener lo que quería. Él la quería a ella.

Masaya Aoyama no era un tipo violento, pero se juró que iba a hacer pagar a quien le había quitado a sus ser más preciado.

Ichigo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que habitación se iluminó y los ojos le ardieron. Kisshu entraba a la habitación con un unos pastelillos empaquetados en una mano y una cajita de jugo en la otra. El rostro se le iluminó cuando vio que su gatita ya estaba despierta.

\- ¡Hola otra vez, Koneko-chan!- Al ver la cara de Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no llevaba mucho tiempo despierta- Oh, lo siento. Te desperté, ¿verdad?

No era que a la líder de las Mews le encantara someterse, pero no era tonta y sabía que no contestar podría llegar a ser un error fatal. Por lo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez… Pero mira, ¡te he traído alimento!- y puso en alto sus manos para que Ichigo pudiera ver lo que le traía-. Come rápido, para que luego podamos salir…

-¿Salir?-Ichigo no pudo ocultar la emoción de su voz y, por supuesto que Kisshu no pudo evitar notarlo.

-Sí, tienes que conocer tu nue, nuestro nuevo hogar, ¿no es así?-contestó receloso-. Aunque pensándolo bien, podemos dejarlo para más tarde.- Vio que la pelirroja estaba a punto de contradecirle, por lo que su tono fue más cortante.- Seguramente no has atendido tus necesidades en un tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Ustedes, los humanos, tienden a desechar los residuos de los alimentos que no tienen utilidad para ustedes después de procesarlos; así como las hembras desechan los huevecillos si no son fecundados en cierta cantidad de tiempo, ¿me equivoco?- Respondió con calma.

No es necesario decir que este comentario incomodó a Ichigo de diferente manera a como estaba acostumbra al estar con el alíen, pero esto no quiere decir que fue mejor.

-¡¿Pero tú cómo sabes eso?!- La cara de la pelirroja, que de por sí ya era del mismo color de su cabello, enrojeció más al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta. Obviamente, habían tenido que investigar a los de su especie en algún momento, ¿no?

-Hemos tenido bastante tiempo para estudiar a los de tu especie…- Kisshu parecía extrañado por la reacción de su compañera.- Espera, ¿los datos están mal?

"_Bueno, esto no se puede poner más incómodo_" Pensó Ichigo para sí misma.

-No, es solo que…- Al mirar los ojos del chico se dio cuenta de que estaba verdaderamente interesado en el tema- No se le llaman huevecillos, es óvulo. Y solo es uno.

Kisshu soltó una carcajada.- Ay, mi amor, te ves tan tierna cuando estás avergonzada.

Fue ahí cuando la minina se dio cuenta de que él sabía lo que estaba diciendo, no era por debido en su cultura fuera natural hablar del tema sino porque tenía intención de incomodarla.

-¡Kisshu!

-¿Qué? No pensarías que no sabríamos nada de los suyos y su cultura para este entonces, ¿o sí?-estaba empezando a lagrimear de la risa. - Bueno -ahora intentaba recuperar la compostura-, detrás de esa puerta -señalando la puerta que estaba justo enfrente de él- hay un lugar para que puedas atender tus necesidades… Claro que si requieres satisfacer otro tipo de necesidad, estaré encantado de ayudarte.-Sonrió pícaramente al ver como su gatita se ponía roja del enfado y se fue antes de que esta pudiera decir nada.

_"Esto va a funcionar. No me odia, solo necesita aprender a quererme_." Sus ojos dorados reflejaban la esperanza que sentía en ese momento.

_

La chica gato quedó sola en el cuarto de nuevo. Ahora terriblemente confundida.

"_¿No se suponía que si me bajo de esta cosa seré electrocutada de peor manera? ¿Sería seguro intentarlo?" _Decidiendo que valía la pena separarse del aparato, rodó sobre sí misma hasta quedar del lado izquierdo de la eliqua y se incorporó despacio. Muy despacio.

Estar de pie se sentía tan bien. Sin embargo, el alivio que embargaba sus articulaciones solo logró preocupar más a la Mew; ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí entonces?

Decidió que lo tendría que preguntárselo a Kisshu la próxima vez que apareciera por ahí y, con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta que había sido indicada.

Honestamente, Ichigo no sabía que esperar; pero lo que estaba frente a sus ojos la había dejado sin palabras.

Era su baño. El mismo baño que compartía con sus padres, el mismo en que había aprendido a lavarse los dientes y a dejar la bacinica. O al menos era una réplica exacta. Aunque parezca tonto, el detalle del baño familiar solo la entristeció más, ¡cómo deseaba volver a casa! 

Por obvias razones no le daba confianza desnudarse en ese lugar por muy conocido que le pareciera, así que agarró la gran toalla que colgaba en el perchero de la puerta, se envolvió en ella y comenzó a quitarse la ropa de modo que la toalla cubriera siempre su cuerpo.

Las diferencias entre su baño y este no tardaron en salir a la luz. Por ejemplo, aunque las dos llaves de la regadera indicaban que una era para el agua caliente y la otra para el agua fría, el agua siempre salía de la misma temperatura. Una agradable, a decir verdad, pero no era el baño caliente que esperaba relajara su cuerpo adolorido; el agua del inodoro tampoco corría de la misma manera; y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaban las marcas de golpes en las paredes hechas por su padre cada vez que se resbalaba. Otra vez la invadió una nostalgia.

Iba a salir de aquí, iba a volver a ver a sus padres. Costara lo que costara.

Al decidir que no iba a comerse lo que Kisshu le había traído, decidió lavarse los dientes y vaya que fue una experiencia. El cepillo dental que el alíen le había proporcionado era muy duro y rasposo, y la pasta parecía estar hecha de bicarbonato o algo así. Pese a esto, Ichigo tuvo que admitir que sus dientes nunca se habían visto así de blancos.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, decidió que ya no quería estar sobre esa cosa de nuevo y quiso caminar un poco por la pequeña habitación. Mala idea.

Los primeros pasos por el lado izquierdo de la recamara estuvieron bien, pero apenas pasó de la mitad de esta, al lado derecho, la eliqua volvió a iluminarse y un ligero cosquilleo se apodero de su piel. Si iba más lejos la iba a electrocutar ahí donde estaba, la "cama" tenía sensores. Salir cada vez parecía más imposible.

Después de unos segundos, Kisshu estaba abriendo la puerta. "_Genial. Seguramente, la cama le dio aviso." _Pensó la Mew_._

-Cariño, ¿ya estás lista?- aunque el tono del alíen había sido cálido, su expresión cambio cuando vio que su "invitada" no se había comido el alimento que le había traído. - ¿Por qué no te has comido lo que te traje?

Ichigo se percató de que su raptor traía más pastelitos y comida chatarra en las manos, ¿acaso planeaba alimentarla solo a base de eso? 

\- No voy a comer lo que me des.- Su respuesta fue casi por inercia.

\- ¿Por qué no?- ¿Es que no sabía ella lo difícil que era conseguir alimento en otras lugares? Y no solo en su planeta de origen, sino que en la misma Tierra era un privilegio que no todos se podían dar.

Para Ichigo, en cambio, era bastante obvio. Cuando era niña, sus padres le decían que nunca aceptara comida de extraños, y estaba bastante segura de que le habrían dicho lo mismo si se tratara de un secuestrador que hace mucho había dejado de ser un extraño. No le contestó y lo miró con todo el odio que le fue posible.

La expresión del alíen se suavizo un poco.-Oh, ya entendí. ¿Quieres que te alimente yo, gatita?- Abrió la bolsa de pastelillos y sacó uno.- A ver, abre esa boquita…-Agarró a su compañera del brazo en un intento de acercarla a él.- Vamos, corazón.

\- ¡No, no quiero! ¡Déjame!

Kisshu otra vez dio un cambio drástico.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo quieres?

-Llévame a casa.

-Esta es tu casa. Ya es tiempo de que lo aceptes.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Llévame a casa.

-¿Por qué?- El alíen ahora parecía la borde de las lágrimas, lo que solo aumentó el enojo de la Mew -¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-¿Entender qué?

-¡Es así como debieron ser las cosas desde el principio! ¿Por qué no lo ves?

-¡Tú sabes que eso no es verdad! ¡Y también sabes que tenerme aquí no cambiará las cosas, las demás van a encontrar el resto del Mew Aqua y le darán una paliza a los tuyos!

"_¿Ella sigue pensando que esto es por ganar la batalla a la que yo renuncié? ¿Qué NO ES OBVIO QUE RENUNCIE PARA DEJAR DE SER ENEMIGOS?"_

-Sabes que no se trata de eso.- Dijo fríamente y se dio la vuelta.- Come, te garantizo que no te hará nada malo.

Al salir, Kisshu flotó hasta el otro lado de su pequeño paraíso. En realidad, no era el típico paisaje hermoso que usualmente se describe. No, eso era tan humano… Esta era una dimensión pequeña (ya que sin la energía de Pie y Taruto le era imposible extender más el espacio), que podía tomar la forma de cualquier cosa. Obviamente, Ichigo era la que iba a decidir la forma de aquel espacio todos los días, tal vez un día sería un parque, otro una playa, después un bosque… Iban a pasársela tan bien. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, ella lo iba a aceptar. Estaba seguro.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ichigo estaba procesando lo que acaba de pasar.

Sí, muy en el fondo sabía cuál era la verdadera intención de Kisshu al llevársela, esa intención que no tenía nada que ver con la batalla que se estaba librando. Simplemente, no podía admitírselo. No quería seguir más ahí.

"_Alguien, por favor, ayúdeme_."

LoveKisshu1: Lo sé xD pero creo que es lo que le da gracia al personaje. Jajaja ¿en serio? Lo que pasa es que yo me desespero cuando lo ponen como el meloso, el caballero blanco, etc, jajajaja

Kisshu-writer: Muchas gracias!

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
